Blood and Water
by thursday-afternoon
Summary: "'It is for the aforementioned reasons that I wish to list Ms. Hermione Jean Granger as the first of Edward Remus Lupin's guardians-'" I grew still. Andromeda Tonks had left small little Teddy in the very capable hands of myself, and a former Death Eater. - Series of one shots based on the legal guardians of one Mr Edward Remus Lupin.


"Why me?" I had already whispered this question twice.

"-Of course Mrs. Tonks also left in her will a sizeable fortune to be entrusted with Teddy's guardians, which would then be passed onto him when he becomes of age-" The Ministry Official was one I hadn't met before. Her sharp voice continued having not heard my meek whisper. Her long boney fingers flicked through the paperwork she was discussing, Andromeda Tonks's will.

"Ms. Birchem, please," she paused, finally, as though only noticing now that I was sitting opposite her, so I took my chance to continue, "...I appreciate that you are trying to get through this paperwork as soon as possible, but I really must know whether Andromeda left a reason for this decision. I'm honoured obviously but I'm still rather confused-"

"Ms Granger," she said very definitively, so I stopped mid sentence. I had the feeling I was back in a Hogwarts classroom, Ms. Birchem not too unlike Ms. McGonnagall on her bad days. "As I mentioned already, I will of course arrange for you to be provided with a copy of the will before you leave. I do need to vocalise the legal framework for a procedure such as this to you, to make sure you know what you are agreeing to before you sign the papers. However, I understand you may be confused so I will read the section of Mrs. Tonks's will regarding her selection," she straightens herself and clears her throat, bestowing a commendable air of respect when reading from Andromeda's will.

_"'As for my darling Teddy, I wish to leave him in the more than capable hands of one, Miss Hermione Jean Granger - For she has always been a favourite of Teddy's, being extremely patient and loving with him. I also know for certain that my daughter and her husband would more than approve of this decision.'_ She goes on to explain her reasoning in not selecting Mr. Harry Potter, having decided that Mr. Potter has a certain level of freedom now, that perhaps he has never had in his life and she wishes not to deprive him of this."

I couldn't argue with that. I can't help but think that Harry would be very unfit to raise a child in his current state also.

Ms Birchem begins reading the will once again, "'_It is for the aforementioned reasons that I wish to list Ms. Hermione Jean Granger as the first of Edward Remus Lupin's guardians.'"_ I grew still. The noise of casual conversations in the hallway outside Ms. Birchem's office sifted into the room in the silence that followed. I replayed the entire past five or so minutes in my head. Once. Then twice. I didn't hear any mention of another guardian. Andromeda's will indicates that I am the _first_ of Teddy's guardians. Implying a second. Who else had she selected? If not Harry, who?

Ms. Birchem couldn't have been older than forty, however it was difficult to guess anyone's age after the war. Witches and wizards' faces were wrinkled and scarred, eyes showing the toll the war took on everyone who had survived. The witch placed the parchment down on her desk and clasped her hands on top of them. She certainly looked older now than she did when I first entered her cold and bland office in the Ministry.

"Ms. Granger, there is a…a catch if you will." She wasn't as sure of herself now. She hesitated, waiting for me to respond. I clenched my own hands. Who else could be listed as Teddy's guardian? Ron? Our relationship was rocky enough as it was, never mind the added stress being handed a three year-old child to take in as our own. Would we crack? Or would this strengthen us? His red hair and cheesy grin flashed in my mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Mrs. Tonks listed another guardian. She did go on to stress how much she hoped that both of you would be able to work together on the raising of young Edward. Of course she realised that it may be difficult, given the circumstances, but she states how imperative it is to her for Edward to continue to grow his relationship with his cousin." Cousin. Cousin. _Cousin._

Ms Birchem continued to speak but I struggled to hear her. I felt quite weak and lightheaded. I knew she was waiting for me to reply. I would have preferred trying to decode some ancient ruins, than to even begin to make sense of the words that flowed out of her mouth with no rhyme or reason. I did however hear his name, as loud and as clear as a slap in the face.

Draco Malfoy.

Andromeda Tonks had left small little Teddy in the very capable hands of myself, and a former Death Eater.


End file.
